1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel vinylidene fluoride copolymer and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since conventional vinylidene fluoride be dissolved in a solvent with difficulty, they are not suited to formation of coating on various substrates. Therefore, it has been difficult to use their excellent properties such as weather resistance and chemical resistance as coating material.
The present inventors have discovered that a novel copolymer of an organosilicon compound having an acryloyloxy, methacryloyloxy or vinyloxy group and a silicon-bonded vinyl group in the molecule and vinylidene fluoride provided by the present invention can dissolve the above prior art disadvantage.